


Day 2; Klance

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Keith just gets his hands tied to the headboard., Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Day two of Kinktober 2018.Prompt chosen: Begging





	Day 2; Klance

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Beta'd, any mistakes are mine.

Lance adjusted the binds that had Keith held in place, making sure they weren't so tight as to cause any harm, but tight enough to keep him from moving too far. "Is that good? Do they need to be loosened?"

Keith tugged, testing the binds before shaking his head. "They're good."  
  
Lance nodded. "Good." He grinned and ran a hand down Keith's chest. "Now.. let's see if I can make you _beg._ "  
  
-  
  
Keith panted heavily, trying in vain to once again tug at his restraints. “Lance..” His breath hitched as a finger trailed up the vein of his cock. “Lance, please…”  
  
Lance grinned; watching Keith come apart had been the highlight of his day, his week even. "Please, what? You need to be specific.." He dropped his hand lower, giving Keith's balls a light squeeze, which got a nice moan out of Keith, before he continued downward. He grabbed the base of the vibrator they'd put in Keith a little bit ago, moving it slowly.  
  
Keith squirmed as the vibrator rubbed in all the right places, a whine leaving his lips. "Please just.. fuck me, something, let me come..!" He felt as though he'd gotten so _close_ so many times. His hips jerked as the vibrator rubbed against his prostate, a sound close to a sob found it's way through his lips. " _Fuck.._ "  
  
Lance pretended to think for a moment, though he'd already made up his mind. "Okay, I'll fuck you... but you're not allowed to come until after I have." At Keith's, very desperate, nod, he removed the vibrator. "Though.. if you ask nicely I'll give you a chance to come before me." He lined his cock up with Keith's thoroughly prepared hole.  
  
And then Lance was pressing in and Keith let out a moan. He'd wanted this, the warmth of Lance's cock inside of him, the feeling of how it curved _just right_ , hitting all the places that made him writhe in pleasure. "Lance... _fuck_ , I can't.. I'm not gonna last.."  
  
Lance leaned down and nibbled at Keith's earlobe. "You know what you need to do, right? I might be nice and let you come early, but you need to ask nicely." He slowly moved, thrusting his hips at a gentle pace, something that wasn't going to satisfy either of them, but he wanted to hear Keith beg and watch him squirm.  
  
Keith let out a low whine. "Fuck.." He took a breath. "Lance..." he mumbled before a sudden, harder thrust caused him a moan out. "I need to come, _please_ . I'm so fucking hard.." He gasped as Lance picked up the pace, thrusting with more strength.  
  
"I know you can do better than that." Lance ran a finger up Keith's cock before taking it in hand and giving it slow strokes, his thumb rubbing a circle around the tip to smear some of the pre-come.  
  
Keith opened his mouth slightly, about to speak, _beg_ , before another moan fell from his lips. He panted for a moment, getting his thoughts back before speaking. "Please, Lance... I'm so hard it almost _hurts_ , _please_ , let me _come_ ." The last word was punctuated with a slight sobbing sound.  
  
Lance ran a hand through Keith's hair, the other still working over his cock. "Okay.. You can come.." He was close himself. He sped up his thrusts, making sure to aim for where he was sure Keith's prostate was. He was aiming to make him come now, and there wasn't really any need to hold himself back anymore.  
  
A few thrusts later, Keith came with a cry, splattering his stomach and chest with white. He heard a moan and felt Lance's thrusts stutter; he looked up just in time to watch Lance's face as he came, a look of bliss on his face.  
  
They remained as they were and panted for a moment before Lance leaned down to kiss Keith lightly. He pulled out carefully, well aware that Keith would be sore from all the activity they'd done. He removed and tied the condom, tossing it into the nearby bin before he undid Keith's binds.  
  
Keith sighed softly as Lance rubbed his wrists lightly, making sure they weren't hurt in any way. He was glad for that since the binds had made them a little sore, nothing that wasn't normal for all the tugging he'd done. "You're a jerk, but that was good."  
  
Lance laughed lightly. "I'm glad you thought so." He gave Keith a kiss on the cheek before grabbing the package of wet wipes off the end table. He took one out and used it to wipe Keith's stomach and chest clean. He definitely wanted to do this kind of thing more often..


End file.
